The present invention relates generally to novel herbicidal compounds and methods for their use in controlling unwanted plant species in agriculture. In particular, the present invention pertains to cycloimido-substituted benzofused heterocyclic herbicides, and more particularly it pertains to herbicides in which the benzofused heterocycle is a benzofuran, benzimidazole, a 2,3-dihydrobenzimidazole, or indole having a cycloimido moiety which is a 1-substituted-6-trifluoromethyl-2,4-pyrimidinedione-3-yl, a 1-substituted-6-trifluoromethyl-1,3,5-triazine-2,4-dion-1-yl, a 3,4,5,6-tetrahydrophthalimid-1-yl, a 4-difluoromethyl-4,5-dihydro-3-methyl-1,2,4-triazol-5(1H)-on-1-yl, a 5,6,7,8-tetrahydro-1H,3H-[1,3,4]thiadiazolo[3,5-a]pyridazineimin-1-yl, or a 1,6,8-triazabicyclo[4.3.0]-nonane-7,9-dion-8-yl ring.